Jealousy
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Humphrey and his friends find an injured she-wolf wild log sledding. When she and Humphrey start getting closer and closer, a certain blonde wolf of ours will feel an emotion she thought she'd never feel...jealousy...
1. The Beginning

**000**

It was the afternoon in Jasper Park, Canada. In the forest, a figure was moving rather slowly, as if trying to escape something.

"Gotta get away...gotta get away!" said a feminine voice.

The voice belonged to a dark grey she-wolf. Her eyes were emerald green and she looked fit. Her fur was drak grey and her mane ran all the way down to her neck.

Her body, instead of being its natural color and appearance, was matted with blood and scars. She limped through the forest, hoping to find help.

"I need to find a new pack, quick!'" she said as she continued to limp through the forest.

**000**

Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were all on a hill, and being omegas, were doing what they did best...having fun.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" said Humphrey as he and his omega friends hopped into the log sled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Shakey.

"Wait guys, do you know how to brake?" asked Humphrey.

No one said anything.

Humphrey sighed. "Never mind..."

"Let's just go!" said Mooch as he pushed forward.

The sled moved forward and the guys were off. They started maneuvering through trees and rocks. They went off a small ramp from a cliff and did a few tricks before landing.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Humphrey as they continued to go.

The she-wolf limped from the woods, making the guys panic.

"This is why we needed the brakes!" shouted Humphrey.

The wolf was about to prepare for impact, but she saw them turn and crash into a rock, flinging them out of the sled.

The she-wolf couldn't help but giggle.

The guys all started groaning in pain. Humphrey noticed the wolf they nearly hit giggling and went over to her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing, you could've gotten injured..." he said.

She stopped giggling and looked at the wolf before her. The first thing she looked at were his icy blue eyes. She was put into a trance-like state until Humphrey snapped her out of it.

"Are you okay...?" he asked, hoping to get a name.

She blinked. "Oh, I'm Jewel..."

"Well Jewel, you look terrible..." said Humphrey concerned, looking at her wounds.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine..." she said. "So, I can tell that you guys are omegas..." she giggled. "Are you guys lone wolves or-"

"Oh, no", said Humphrey. "We're part of the Western Pack. What about you?"

"...I don't have a pack anymore..." she said sadly. "I left..."

"What? Why?" asked Humphrey.

"I hated the way the alphas treated the omegas..." she said.

"Wait...you're an omega?" asked Salty.

"Salty..." said Humphrey, sternly. "Sorry, keep going..."

"We were always picked with, abused, tortured, and...even abused...sexually..." she said, a few tears about to fall from her face.

Humphrey looked down and hugged her in an attempt to make her feel better. She accepted it and she smiled a bit before continuing.

"When I said that I was leaving the pack, they beat me until I was like this, broke my paw, and...they left me to die in the forest..."

"That's...really bad..." said Shakey.

"It's terrible!" said Mooch.

"Well...you're welcome to stay with our pack, I mean...if you want to..." Humphrey invited.

Jewel gasped and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Heh...alright", said Humphrey before turning to his friends. "You guys go on back. I'll take her to Winston and Eve's..."

"Alright Humphrey..." said Salty as he and the others headed back to their own dens.

"Come on..." said Humphrey.

**000**

Humphrey took Jewel to the Alpha Den, where he saw Lilly playing with her tail and Eve looking at him in surprise.

"Humphrey, Kate's not back yet..." said Eve.

"Oh, I know Eve..."

"Well...if you think...you're here to be with Lilly..."

"MOM!" shouted Lilly, blushing.

"No, no, no", said Humphrey, nervously blushing. "I just needed to talk to Winston. You see, me and the guys almost hit Jewel, here with our log sled-"

"You what?!"

Humphrey yelped and covered his head. "We didn't hurt her!"

"THEN WHY IS SHE BLOODY?!"

Humphrey couldn't help but back into a corner.

"I'll handle this..." giggled Jewel, making Humphrey sigh in relief. "They ACCIDENTALLY hit me, then I hit a bear and got like this..."

"HUMPHREY!" shoouted Eve as she lunged at him. She began to choke him until Lilly pulled her off.

Eve calmed down as Humphrey regained his breath.

"I was only kidding...Eve was it?" asked Jewel.

"Oh...you must be an omega too..." said Eve.

Jewel nodded.

"Well, what pack are you from?" asked Lilly.

"The North", she said regretfully.

"Ugh...the Northern pack..." said Eve. "Treating their omegas like trash..."

"Yes...that is why I wish to join your pack..." explained Jewel.

"But...what would your old pack leaders say?" asked Eve.

"They're the reason she's bloody and cut up..." said Humphrey. "Once she said she was leaving, the beat her and left her for dead in the forest."

Eve and Lilly both gasped.

"Well, you're welcome to stay..." said Eve.

"Thank you!" she said.

"I'll tell Winston when he gets back and we'll announce it to the pack", said Eve.

Jewel froze at that.

"Something wrong?" asked Humphrey.

"Oh...no, nothing..." said Jewel.

"Well sweetie, let's get you all fixed up..." said Eve. "Humphrey, you're free to go."

"Thanks..." said Humphrey nervously. "Get well, Jewel."

"Okay..." she said dreamily as she watched him leave.


	2. The Start of a New Feeling

**000**

After Eve fixed her up, Jewel decided to take a rest and just laid there for a moment, thinking about Humphrey. She turned to Lilly, who was looking back at her.

"Um...Lilly was it?" asked Jewel. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"One girl to another...what's the story with Humphrey?" she asked.

Lilly knew what she meant and went wide-eyed. "Oh, um..."

"Come on..." Jewel egged on.

"Well...our dad found Humphrey as an orphan", explained Lilly. "He brought him to the pack and he's been here ever since."

"Wow...so there's nothing known about his past?" asked Jewel.

"If there is, he doesn't like to talk about it..." said Lilly. "Why do you want to know about him?"

Jewel shuffled her paws. She truly liked Humphrey. It was love at first sight, if you believe in that...

"Because...I may have a small...crush on him..." she admitted.

"Oh, um..." said Lilly, unsure on what to say next.

Jewel was worried about why she hadn't said anything back. She feared the worst.

"Wait...is he..."

"Huh? No..." said Lilly. "It's just...he's in love with my sister."

"W-what?" asked Jewel, heartbroken.

"Ever since they met..." said Lilly. "Sorry..."

"Oh...well if he's still in love and she doesn't...you know, LIKE him, doesn't that mean that there's a chance that he can fall for someone else?"

"Maybe..." said Lilly.

Jewel smiled at that response. There was hope.

**000**

Humphrey went to the nearby lake to relax, when he saw Kate bathing in it. Being the omega he was, he snuck behind a nearby rock and started to watch her.

Kate continued to bathe when she felt someone's presence. She turned around and saw a gray end of a tail sticking from a rock.

She sighed, knowing who it was. She decided to teach him a lesson and smirked deviously.

"Oh...if only Humphrey were here...he could help rub me down..." she said in a seductive, teasing manner.

Humphrey heard that and his eyes widened.

"His rough fur brushing against mine...his paws running down my body..." she said, silently genting out of the lake.

Humphrey immediately ran out of his hiding spot, ran towards the water, and ending up with nothing.

Kate was looking at him from the dry land.

"Uh...hi Kate..." he said, laughing nervously.

"You know Humphrey...the next time you try to watch me...make sure your tail is hidden too", said Kate seriously with a smile.

Humphrey growled as he got out of the lake and shook himself off. "So...what were you getting all gussied up for?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to be clean..." said Kate. "I think the better question is why the hell were you peeking at me? That makes you seem like a creep."

"Is it my fault that you're..um...beautiful..." said Humphrey is a confident tone of voice.

"Aren't you sweet..." said Kate, kissing his cheek, making him blush. "So...have you and your other friends caused any more trouble?"

"NO" said Humphrey. "We actually found an injured she-wolf and I brought her to your parents' den."

"What?" asked Kate. "Did she tell you what happened to her?"

"Yeah..." said Humphrey. "Her old pack abused and attacked her. She's an omega, like me."

"I've gotta go see her..." said Kate as she ran towards her parents' den.

"Yeah, I guess I will too...I've got to check on her at least..." said Humphrey as he followed.

**000**

After Lilly left, Jewel began to try to think of ways to get Humphrey to like her. She had many options like seduction, kidnapping, and even asking, but those ideas were scratched for being too slutty, crazy, and stupid.

She decided to go with the normal approach and take things slow as friends before going into anything big.

Soon, Jewel saw a golden wolf, which resembled a younger version of Eve, enter the den, followed by Humphrey.

"Oh, hi Humphrey", she greeted, her tail wagging. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is-"

"I'm Kate...", the wolf answered.

Jewel's mind drew a blank. She was beautiful!

"No wonder Humphrey likes her so much", she said in her mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate.

"Yes...my paw and everything is feeling much better."

"That's good..." said Humphrey. "Are you able to walk better?"

"I can try..." said Jewel as she stood up with a slight whimper. She began to walk, but fumbled and almost fell. However, she found herself being held up by Humphrey, who was leaning against her, keeping her stable. She blushed a deep crimson, which Kate noticed.

"Huh?" she asked to herself.

"I got you..." said Humphrey. "Just keep going and you'll be fine..."

"T-thanks Humphrey", she said, still blushing.

She continued to walk along with Humphrey and eventually, she got her balance and the pain started to lessen.

"Thanks Humphrey!" said Jewel, kissing his cheek.

Kate's tail twitched unconsciously, making her confused. Humphrey noticed Kate's look.

"Kate...are you okay?" asked Humphrey.

Kate looked up at him. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Jewel slightly smirked.

"Okay...well...Jewel...do you want me to help you find a den now?" asked Humphrey.

"Um...to be honest Humphrey...I'm scared to sleep alone because of...what happened in my old pack, so...can I sleep with you in your den until I feel better."

Kate's eyes widened.

"Um...sure", said Humphrey. "Until you feel better..."

"Yippee!" cheered Jewel. "We're roomies!" she said as she tackled him and pinned him down, making him chuckle.

Kate faked a giggle as she watched the two of them. Something felt wrong in her chest. It felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly.

Was she...jealous?

Kate shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She looked around a saw that the two of them were gone.

Kate sighed.

**000**


End file.
